Neo Sailor Scouts
by Brid-Lopez
Summary: Nos encontramos en Tokio de Cristal en el siglo 30. Rini por fin ha despertado y su cuerpo es el de una bella joven. Con la partida de sus padres y las Sailor Scouts, la princesa de la Tierra se queda sola y una nueva amenaza llega a su vida. Rini tomará la responsabilidad de ser la nueva Sailor Moon... y con ello, necesitará a alguien que la ayude.
**Prologo**

 **Tokio de Cristal, siglo 30.**

Han pasado 10 años desde que la pequeña dama fue al pasado a pedir la ayuda de Sailor Moon. Gracias a su despertar, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma de una bella joven.

Su larga cabellera era idéntica a la de su madre, con la diferencia de que su cabello era de un hermoso rosa; sus facciones ya no eran tan aniñadas; su forma de caminar reflejaba la delicadeza de una princesa.

Definitivamente, la princesa Usagi Small Lady Serenity (apodada Rini por su familia) creció para representar la belleza de la Luna, tal como su madre.

 **NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS**

" _Aun no puedo creer que me quedaré sola en la Tierra"_

Pensaba Rini mientras observaba a las Sailor Scouts empacar. A pesar de tener el físico de una joven de 19 años, aun seguía comportándose como una niña de 10 años, debido a haber pasado la mayoría de su vida con esa fisionomía.

\- Le he preguntado a mi madre el por qué no puedo ir a Kinmoku con ustedes… - dijo con un tono de queja la princesa.

\- La Reina debe tener sus razones Princesa – contestó Júpiter.

\- Una tonta razón… - contestó Rini con desesperación – ¡quedarme a cuidar la Tierra no es lógico cuando las Sailor Scouts se van a ir! –

\- Tranquila Rini, si algo sale mal, Sailor Pluto nos traerá de vuelta en un dos por tres – Mercuri contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Ni siquiera Hotaru se quedará… me aburriré mucho –

\- Bueno, la Reina Kakyuu dijo que necesitaba ver a todas las Sailor Scouts de la Tierra, es por eso que debemos ir todas – fue el turno de Mars.

\- Mientras te quedes en los alrededores del palacio todo estará bien Princesa, no iremos por mucho tiempo además – dijo por ultimo Venus.

\- 1 mes será eterno… - Rini termino diciendo sin ganas.

 **NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS-NSS**

Todos se encontraban listos a las afueras del Palacio; desde Mercuri hasta Pluto estaban listas para su viaje estelar.

El Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serenity estaban un tanto preocupados por la repentina llamada de la Reina del Planeta de Fuego, pero también había felicidad, pues desde hace muchos años no sabían algo de ellos. Serenity estaba más que feliz, pues por fin volvería a ver a una querida amiga.

Por otro lado, Rini no se encontraba contenta; cuando escuchó que sus padres y las Sailors irían de viaje a otro planeta, se emocionó, pues pensó que ella también iría. Al hablarlo con los reyes, se llevó la sorpresa de que ella se quedaría a vigilar la Tierra; por supuesto, trato de mil maneras para convencer a sus padres, pero todo fue en vano.

\- ¿Small Lady? – preguntó la Reina

\- ¿si madre? – respondió sin mucho ánimo.

\- Toma esto, te ayudará a cuidar de la Tierra por nosotros – le dio un hermoso broche en forma de corazón, dentro de este, se encontraba un diamante casi igual de brillante que la luna.

\- ¡¿El Legendario Cristal de Plata?! – Rini estaba sin palabras, nunca creyó que la Reina le entregara algo tan valioso para el mundo entero.

\- Es una parte de él… dividí el Legendario Cristal para poder estar en contacto contigo Small Lady, también para que lo uses en un caso de verdadera emergencia –

\- Esperemos que no lo llegues a necesitar – completo el Rey Endymion.

\- ¿de verdad confían en mí? – preguntó mientras observaba el broche.

\- Confiamos en que mantendrás todo tranquilo por aquí – contestó su padre.

\- El palacio tiene un campo de fuerza, además de que llevamos 10 años sin tener ninguna amenaza, todo estará bien – dijo Sailor Urano.

\- Si hay problemas, podrás comunicarte con nosotros con esto, haremos todo lo posible para regresar de inmediato – continuó Sailor Pluto.

\- Rini miró a todos, de verdad le estaban confiando la Tierra a ella… estaban poniendo el Legendario Cristal de Plata en sus manos… la misma Reina lo hizo…

\- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí! – dijo con mucho ánimo.

\- Sé que lo harás – la Reina dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Y antes de despedirse, padre y madre se despidieron de su querida hija.

Rini vio como un rayo se llevo a su preciada familia… se quedó en la Tierra, junto con Artemis, Luna y Diana, al mando de la Tierra… ¿podría pasar algo?

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
